Chahan
by schafchen
Summary: OneShotPairing: Blaise Draco Ungewollt findet sich Blaise in Dracos Zimmer wieder. Wer ist Chahan und was hat er oder es damit zu tun? Als auch noch Draco reinplatzt, wird es eng... Lest selbst!


**Chahan**

_Oneshot; Pairing: Draco / Blaise (nicht schlagen! Ich bin am experimentieren!)_

_Wer Chahan ist? Leser von „Bühnenreif" wissen mehr ;-) (Werbung! Werbung!)_

_Lest einfach selbst! Über Reviews freue ich mich natürlich ganz doll! _

_Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient. (Nur Chahan gehört mir!)_

„Shit!", fluchte Blaise. „Wo ist der jetzt schon wieder hin?"

Als Vertrauensschüler hatte er in Slytherin sein eigenes Zimmer. Und das war gerade – leer. Sein Haustier war nicht aufzufinden.

Sein Blick fiel zur Badtür. Er stöhnte auf. Sie war nur angelehnt… vielleicht war Chahan ja durch den Spalt entwischt? Das Badezimmer teilte er sich mit dem anderen Vertrauensschüler der Siebtklässler, Draco Malfoy.

Schnell ging er hinein. Auch die andere Tür, welche in Dracos Zimmer führte, war angelehnt. Ob wohl dort…?

Eigentlich durfte er das ja nicht, aber in diesem Fall musste er wohl eine Ausnahme machen. In jedem Fall musste er sein Haustier bald wieder einfangen, was wäre sonst, wenn jemand anders das fände! Blaise wollte gar nicht daran denken. Das wäre so peinlich, er würde Hogwarts verlassen müssen. Warum hatte seine kleine Schwester ihm auch dieses Viech zu Weihnachten geschenkt? Das hatte jedoch sofort einen Narren an ihm gefressen, sodass er es mit nach Hogwarts nehmen musste. Und inzwischen mochte er den Kleinen sogar recht gern.

‚Na gut, ab in die Höhle des Löwen!', sagte er sich, dann schlich er sich vorsichtig in Dracos Zimmer. Zum Glück schien niemand da zu sein. Erleichtert sah Blaise sich um. Jetzt musste er nur noch sein Haustier finden.

Halt! Was war das? War da nicht eine Bewegung unter dem Bett? Vorsichtig und leise schob sich der Slytherin näher heran. Wieso musste Chahan, so hieß sein Haustier, auch so gerne verstecken spielen?

Ja! Da saß der Kleine! Jetzt noch schnell nehmen, unter den Arm klemmen und nichts wie weg. Er kniete sich hin.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür.

Blitzschnell war Chahan in diese Richtung verschwunden. Blaise dachte schon, er sei auf und davon, als…

„Mblmpfhmpfm!"

Jetzt war alles vorbei. Er konnte genauso gut gleich seine Sachen packen gehen. Aber vorher sollte er Draco Malfoy helfen, nicht zu ersticken.

Dieser hatte es jedoch in dem Moment selbst geschafft. Er hatte Chahan aus seinem Gesicht gezerrt, wo es sich dieser vorher gemütlich gemacht hatte, und hielt ihn auf Armlänge Abstand:

„Was ist DAS denn?"

„Ein rosa Knuddelmuff", antwortete Blaise seufzend. Erst jetzt nahm Draco den anderen Slytherin wahr.

„Und was machst du hier?"

Vergeblich bemühte sich Blaise, ein wenig von seiner alten Arroganz wieder zu finden.

„Vor deinem Bett knien, wonach sieht es denn sonst aus?", blaffte er den Blonden an.

Und im Versuch, wenigstens etwas Haltung zu wahren, stand er vom Boden auf:

„Ist es Ihnen so angenehmer?". Dabei betonte er das ‚Ihnen' mit dem ganz gewissen Spott, den nur er zustande bringen konnte. Das mulmige Gefühl, dass er im Magen hatte, überspielte er. Draco kam anscheinend gerade vom Quidditch-Training. Er musste geschwitzt haben, denn seine Robe hatte er bereits ausgezogen. Sie war bei Chahans ‚Angriff' auf dem Boden gelandet. Unter ihr trug er nur Shorts und ein enges T-Shirt.

Draco starrte ihn immer noch fassungslos an:

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht meine Frage beantwortet. Wieso bist du hier?"

Irgendwie hatte sich gerade der Gedanke eingeschlichen, dass es gar nicht so schlimm war, dass Blaise hier war. Und, dass es schade war, dass dieser nicht mehr am Boden kniete und Draco so freien Blick auf dessen Hintern hatte… hey, was dachte er denn da?

Auf einmal fing es im Zimmer an, tief und laut zu brummen. Als Quelle des Lärms kam wohl nur das DING in seinen Händen in Frage.

„Und was macht das eigentlich hier?", fragte er, mehr sich selbst. „Halt, warte mal…"

Blaise konnte richtig sehen, wie die Räder in Dracos Kopf arbeiteten. Ob es schon zu spät für die Anmeldung an Durmstrangs war?

Da sprach draco weiter: „Du bist hier, obwohl du hier nicht hingehörst. Und ebenso dieses Knuddelmuff. Außerdem hattest du anscheinend etwas gesucht. Sag bloß, das ist deins und ist dir hierhin abgehauen!"

Draco fing haltlos an zu lachen. „Du hast ein ROSA KNUDDELMUFF?"

Blaise hatte inzwischen fast dieselbe Farbe wie Chahan. Das wurde ihm allmählich eindeutig zu bunt.

„Ja, ich habe einen rosa Knuddelmuff, nebenbei, es ist ein Er und kein Es! Ist das denn so schlimm? Hattest du nie Haustiere?", fragte er, immer noch um Haltung bemüht.

„Aber doch keinen rosa Knuddelmuff!". Draco hatte inzwischen Lachtränen in den Augen. „Das ist so… das ist so…"

Blaise wäre am liebsten überall, nur nicht hier. Ausgerechnet zu Draco Malfoy war Chahan abgehauen! Gut, er wäre auch gerne zu Draco gegangen, aber… STOPP! Nicht weiterdenken!

„…schwul.", beendete in diesem Moment Draco seinen Satz.

Blaise schloss die Augen. ‚Das ist nur ein Traum. Ein schlechter Traum. Ein Albtraum. Gleich wachst du auf.' Er schlug die Augen auf und erwartete, in seinem Bett zu liegen. Stattdessen sah er sich Draco gegenüberstehend.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich schwul bin?", versuchte er jetzt zu retten, was von seinem Ruf noch zu retten war. Spätestens morgen würde die ganze Schule von Chahan wissen und selbst die Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff würden über ihn lachen… na ja, Beauxbatons ist schließlich auch eine Alternative.

Irritiert bemerkte Blaise da, dass Draco ihn anscheinend nicht mehr direkt in die Augen sah. War das eben etwa Verlegenheit gewesen? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Der andere Slytherin hatte sein Gesicht sofort wieder unter Kontrolle:

„Und wenn ich es denken würde?", fragte er. Dabei trat er einen Schritt näher, sodass die beiden jungen Männer sich jetzt fast berührten.

Blaise wurde heiß und kalt. Verdammt, wo war seine Selbstbeherrschung hin?

„Dann ist das dein Problem!". ‚Oh nein, was war das denn jetzt für eine Kindergartenantwort?' Aber Draco schien sich gar nicht darüber lustig machen zu wollen.

„So, mein Problem? Ich habe nichts gegen Schwule.", sagte er, wie beiläufig.

Überrascht sah Blaise ihn an. Was hieß das jetzt? War er etwa selbst…

In diesem Moment sprang Chahan plötzlich aus Dracos Armen und landete auf Blaise Gesicht.

„Mblhmpf!". Er stolperte eine Schritte rückwärts, doch da er Übung darin hatte, hatte er sich recht schnell von dem Knuddelmuff befreit. Direkt neben ihm war die Badtür. Er beschloss, so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden, und war schon halb zur Tür hinaus, als:

Halt, hatte er sich gerade verhört? Hatte Draco das ehrlich gesagt?

„Hoffentlich haut dein Knuddelmuff noch öfter zu mirab!"

_Hoffe, ihr gebt mir nen Review! _


End file.
